Snapshots of the PotterMalfoy Family
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: This is the sequel to Hogwarts Plays Cupid, will numerous several short one shots of the new family, and may possibly mark me as deranged. Either way, see the Sorting of the twins, Voldie's b-day gift, James' godparents, etc. And Review!


_**Okay, so this is a sequel of small snapshots in the Potter-Malfoy family and it follows by other story "Hogwarts Plays Cupid". It also has a few snapshots of my other favorite storyline characters and may follow an erratic timeline. Read and Review! **_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Snapshots of the Potter-Malfoy Family

James's Godparents

"We are not making Voldemort his godfather!" Harry voiced immediately, crossing his arms in a show of defiance as his blond haired, gray-eyed husband scowled back at him. In Draco's arms was an eight hour old bundle of pink skin and tufts of dark brown hair… their new son, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy.

"I already had to deal with you naming him after a couple of blood traitors!" Draco retorted, "I don't care what bet you lost with Lovegood, we are having the Dark Lord as his godfather no matter what!"

'He's a homicidal maniac!" Harry argued, "He tried to kill me a dozen times so far!"

"So?" his husband raised an eyebrow, "It's not You-Know-Who's fault that you've never learned how to play nice with others."

"But_ he _tried to kill _me_ first," Harry pointed out, looking miserable. Draco waved a hand in irritation.

"Don't be stupid," Draco scowled, "The Dark Lord changed to an upstanding member of society after we got married. He plays bridge with Dumbledore twice a week!"

"And plots the world domination of lemon drops," Harry declared, "He's a terrible role model."

"Naturally _your_ father and godfather were angels, I assume," Draco asked, silkily.

"But you already got Bellatrix as his godmother," Harry whined, "Don't I get a say in anything?"

"Only when you give birth," Draco sneered, "Will I let you have a say in choosing godparents."

"You can't stop me," Harry mumbled, both of them ignoring the amused audience of friends and family- and one stupefied Healer- that were in their ward, "I'm his father!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco challenged, "Either the Dark Lord gets to be the godfather or you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

"… Guess what James! You got a new godfather today!"

"I'm honored," Voldemort announced, with a beaming smile as he held out his hands to hold the new baby, "I'll help him in becoming the greatest Dark Sorcerer history has ever known!"

"…"

"I mean I'll help him become a great accountant," Voldemort amended hastily, "He'll be a genius with a calculator!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

House Elf Crusade

Hermione Granger was on a mission. And what was that mission you ask? Was it to be the top student in her year? No, she had already achieved it six years running. Was it to convince Ron that they were meant for each other? No, it had finally seeped through his thick skull. Was it to kill Voldemort? Well… maybe, if he kept cheating at bridge.

What Hermione Granger considered her mission- no her, _honor_- to do was to free the Hogwarts house elves from their forced, unjust, and cruel bondage. She would become the general of the first and greatest House Elf War!

"So the first thing we'll do is go on a strike!" Hermione announced brightly, from her spot on the podium that she conjured in the Hogwarts kitchen, "We will refuse to slave over their foods! We will not clean their messes! We will make them-"

"Missus Hermione?" one of the house elves piped up nervously.

"Yes, Tipples?" Hermione asked kindly, stopping mid-tirade to smile down at the scared elf.

"Wes doesn't want any rebellion Missus, "the house elf explained," Wes happy to be working for Hogwarts!"

Hermione gasped, "That's traitor talk Tipples!" she scolded him, "I thought you were better than that! We'll make them beg for mercy in a week!"

"Yes Missus Hermione," Tipples said put-off.

"But what do we do until then?" Dobby asked, a little fearfully.

He had thought Great Wonderful Master Harry Potter Sir was going a bit mad when he made friends with the Dark Lord, but this girl was truly, _truly _evil. He advocated house elf freedom but she managed to take it to a completely new unexplainable cruelty. Dobby had never met such a truly malevolent dictator in his life.

"You will learn how to be free," Hermione declared grandly, "You will do no work all week!"

"Er… guys?" Hermione asked nervously, as the house elves all fainted in synchronized motions. "Are you dead?" Honestly, if it wasn't so creepy it would be cool.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Birthday Party

"Happy birthday Uncle Voldie!" the twins chorused, sending equally dazzling and bright grins at a scowling Dark Lord.

The twins were as different as black and white. One had pale moonlight skin, silky gold hair, and silvery-blue eyes that shone with an eerie intelligence for a child his age. The other had tanned olive skin, casually messy raven hair, and sparkling emerald eyes that shone with both power and mischief.

They were, of course, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy and Scorpios Lucius Potter-Malfoy. They were seven years old, absolutely adorable, extremely powerful, and total pains in the $%&.

"I told you not to call me that!" Voldemort snapped, sitting up and casting a quick Tempus charm. When he saw the time, he added incredulously, "You woke me up at four in the morning! You little heathens, I'm going to _kill_ you… wait, how did you get into this room?"

"Your wards are flawed," Scorpios informed him seriously, not in the least afraid of the furious scarlet eyes or the glowing wand pointed his way, "We exploited your lack of defensive runes in the makeup of the expulsion ward and then destroyed your signaling charms."

"And then we bribed Nagini with waffles!" Albus chimed in brightly, bouncing on the bed, and making vibrations that rippled across the sheets, "Now wake up uncle! You're turning seventy-four today!"

"I am not!" Voldie pouted, "I'm in my forties!"

"Oh please uncle," Scorpios rolled his eyes, "Even Lily doesn't believe that one anymore."

"You brats had no right coming into my room," Voldemort said indignantly, "It's very rude."

"So is threating to Crucio your favorite nephews," was the prompt reply, "You could have injured our mental capacity for life!"

"It's just a small Crucio," Voldemort said dismissively, "Besides who said you're my favorite nephews?"

"Because you're other option is James," Albus snickered, "And we brought you presents!"

"Presents?" Voldemort asked curiously, "What presents?"

"See that's the spirit!" Albus said excitedly, suddenly bringing out a sloppily wrapped square package.

"Is it a Dark Arts book?" Voldemort asked eagerly, "Or a box of Muggle eyeballs? I always wanted to start a collection you know."

"You'll see," Scorpios said cheekily, "Besides it's a hint of something you really ought to start doing in the future."

The sound of ripping paper and colorful bows filled the air for a minute, than a minute of absolute silence and then, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The sound of two frantically running Pureblood prodigies filled the air for the next five minutes before they stopped, panting and leaning against the walls, at the other end of Riddle Manor. Albus looked up and smirked at his twin, an answering smile returned to him as a silent joke passed between the two.

"Honestly," Scorpios smirked, "I don't know why he took it that badly. Those condoms were designer!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Daddy's Princess

"Papa, can I have that?" Lily pleaded, pointing to a beautiful magical doll set on the window.

"No," Draco replied, not bothering to check the doll, "You already have a room full of toys at the manor.

"But I don't have _that_ toy," Lily pouted, crossing her arms, "I'm a Malfoy-Potter! Don't I deserve the best?" Draco looked down at her in exasperation.

"No Lily, you're becoming too spoiled," Draco scolded her. He kept his voice quiet of course, no one should know that his daughter was being rebuked in public. It just wasn't dignified.

"But you were spoiled when you were growing up," Lily pointed out, "_Please_ Papa?"

"And my parents regret that to this day," Draco replied, drily, "The puppy dog look doesn't work on me Lils. I _created_ that look."

"Well how about a new dress than," Lily changed tactics, smiling sweetly up at her father, "There's a really pretty one with a golden silk sash! Don't you think I would look beautiful in it?"

"You would look beautiful in anything," Draco quirked a smile, not falling for the ploy in the least. "So the dresses in your closet should suffice." His four-year-old daughter was a natural manipulator but he had those tactics nailed as a kid. They would not work on him now.

"Then can you buy me that Papa?" she pointed to a new game on display, "Pretty please with cherries and whipped cream on top?"

"I'm allergic to cherries," Draco said calmly, "And that's a filthy Muggle expression Lily."

The young girl sulked, but then quickly skipped up to her other father who was paying for the twin's schoolbooks up front. Those two were starting Hogwarts this year, much to the delight of the boys and James- who was really looking forward to training his new prankster apprentices- and the consternation of every authority figure in the great school.

"Daddy, can you buy me a new toy?" Lilly asked her father. Harry Potter looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure Lily-flower," he ruffled her hair affectionately, "Whatever you want."

Lily grinned in triumph. Her Papa may be the responsible parent, but she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. She loved being the youngest in the family.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**And this marks the end of the first chapter of my new sequel! The next will probably be submitted next Monday, but until then, feel free to review! **_


End file.
